US 2016/0015228 describes a hand-carryable surface cleaning apparatus, which comprises a main body housing a suction motor, and a cyclone bin assembly. The suction motor is oriented at an angle to a vertical axis and a horizontal axis.
EP 1136029 discloses an electric vacuum cleaner. A dust suction air flow is introduced through an inlet into a cyclone-type dust collector portion, which turns the dust suction air flow into a whirling air flow so as to separate dust with the resulting centrifugal force. Thereafter, the dust suction air flow is exhausted out of the main body through an outlet.